


Deployment

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 3.13, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thoughts as he leaves the hospital after visiting Chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deployment

_"Anything you need babe." Danny fist bumped with a chuckling Chin._

_"You got my back right?" Chin said._

_"That's right." Danny turned and followed Kamekona out of the room._

Out in the hallway Kamekona was trying to pawn off his burrito onto Kono, "No way Brah. I am not taking that!"

Kamekona just shook his head sadly and slightly dejected and walked down the hallway towards the elevators. Kono smiled at Danny. "You weren't brave either were you?"

She chuckled at him as he turned to face Kono. Seeing Steve and Catherine down the hallway over Kono's shoulder, Danny answered, "No way. I didn't become a taste tester before and I am really not stupid enough to do it this time."

Watching Steve and Catherine, he sees the soft kiss between them. Turning he falls into step with Kono. "So let me get this straight. You are brave enough to pull Chin up off the side of a building when he outweighs you by almost 75 pounds, yet you won't put a breakfast burrito containing spam in your mouth?"

Kono starts laughing brightly, clapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah brah I might be tough and strong but, I ain't stupid. Besides, Chin's life far outweighs a breakfast burrito!"

They caught up to the elevator as Kamekona pressed the lobby button. "No room for you!" He said as the doors slid shut.

Both of them stood stunned. "…Umm?"

"…Yeah." Danny said to Kono.

"I better," she trounced off down the hallway toward the stairwell.

"Well, shit," Danny muttered. He waited patiently after he pressed the elevator button. Glancing over his shoulder down the hall where Steve and Catherine were still talking in their own little world.

"Typical." Danny muttered.

The elevator dinged alerting him that the elevator was there. When he turned to push the button Catherine and Steve were still standing in the same place talking. Her hand was on his arm and Steve was leaning close to her. "Great." Danny mumbled as he stabbed the lobby button. _"Don't know what I am thinking. They are always going to have a fucking connection. '_ Friends for years Danno,' _Steve had told him._ "I can't just walk away from our friendship, because we are friends first." _I am so stupid!"_ Danny was thinking to himself as he walked off the elevator.

Moving slowly through the lobby with his hands in his grey chino pockets, Danny thought to himself, " _I just wish they would keep their hands to themselves. It isn't jealousy really. I mean Steve has said he wants to be with me, but I can't help comparing it to Rachel and Stan. Twice she chose him over me. Hell, they had been having an affair those last months of our marriage."_ Pushing open the door he slowly made his way to the Camaro. It was a pleasant day, in the low 80s and not a cloud in the sky. _"Fucking paradise."_ Danny cursed as he sneered internally. As long as he didn't say it out loud he wouldn't get those looks from the locals like, "duh."

Kicking a rock in the parking lot he made it to the silver car. Danny decided to lean against it as he crossed his arms. _"It isn't like Steve and he promised each other anything. Well, not exactly. They did admit they were in love, but he had been in love with Rachel and look what she did, twice. No. That wasn't fair."_ He thought to himself as he watched the entry doors for Steve and Cath. _"I was in love with her, she obviously wasn't in love with me. But Steve is in love with me. At least that is what he says."_ Scrubbing his face, "oh hell, Williams. Pull it together," he grumbled softly.

_"Steve isn't Rachel. He wouldn't do that sort of thing. Affairs fuck up more than just the people involved. It affects everything. If Steve says it is over between him and Cath and they are just friends, they are **just** friends. It isn't like Steve and his relationship is out in the open. It has only been a few months since Steve decided to call it off with Cath or she dumped him, which was a story Danny really didn't want to know about. Just the outcome that the relationship of _ 'friends with benefits' _was over that was all Danny wanted to know."_

Seeing Cath come out the entrance with Steve holding the door for her, Danny thought, _"Always the gentleman."_ Standing there leaning against the Camaro, Danny put his hands back in his pockets. Danny tried to look relaxed when Steve and Cath walked up to him. Danny plastered a smile on his face as he said, "Hey."

Cath leaned in and kissed Danny on the cheek. "See you in a month Danny." She hugged Steve and headed off toward her Corvette.

Steve stared at him for a minute or two. Danny watched emotions play across his handsome face. Not wanting to break the silence because his thoughts were still tumultuous. Evidently Steve came to a decision and he leaned forward and slowly kissed Danny's lips. There in the hospital parking lot. The kiss lasted a few moments, well it could have been days Danny wasn't sure about the time aspect of the kiss, but he knew his hands had left his pocket and pulled Steve to him.

When the kiss finally broke Danny was breathless and his mind was still. Chuckling with Steve plastered to him Danny smiled, "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

Steve smiled and kissed Danny's nose and his forehead; then looked him in the eye. "You looked unsettled and like you needed it."

Carefully looking at Steve's soft smile directed only at Danny, he couldn't believe some of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I guess I did."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to StaceyK1968 and her amazing beta job. After she fixed it, guess what I did? I played with the tense again LOL So if there are ANY mistakes blame me. Simple as that.
> 
> Concrit is most welcome. Comments are too :)


End file.
